


The Undressing Trick

by DireDireThreats (PennsylvaniaKiteWeather)



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Gen, Magical Stripping, Naked Elf Bards, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennsylvaniaKiteWeather/pseuds/DireDireThreats
Summary: "Doug carried on slyly. 'Apparently there’s a trick to getting an elf’s clothing — any elf’s clothing — to come right off. You just gotta nibble on her ear all seductive like.'"





	The Undressing Trick

It was lunchtime in the city of Selphia, and Lest collapsed into a chair in Porcoline’s diner for a recharge. He had worked the entire morning in the fields on a hot summer’s day, and while the farm outside of the castle was getting to where it needed to be since he “inherited” it a season ago, his princely wear was _not_ ideal for labor. He left the place in the claws of his monster farmhands for a small span. Here he could socialize with the other villagers and put work behind him. His fingers ran through his white bangs as he sighed and pulled a plate of sandwiches and salad towards him.

He ate as if in a spell until he put down his fork, then turned his attention towards the stage in the back, where a small harp was starting to play. Margaret, the town’s bard, plucked the instrument neatly, serenading the diners again with her lovely elven voice. It was nice enough to fall asleep to. She nodded in his direction to acknowledge him; she was a good friend and loved the fruit jams and veggie dishes he made from time to time. This little song was only a reciprocal gift.

A crimson-haired male beside him gave a nudge on the arm. “I see you’re checking out Meg, huh?” said Doug. The dwarf had a jocular nature to many, but could get competitive with certain people; enough for Lest to consider him a rival. Though he wasn’t much of a farmer, Doug was still a bachelor above all else. “I mean, who wouldn’t? She’s so gorgeous, even though she’s probably way older than us.”

“I guess so...” Lest answered, still fixed on her. Her fair skin and her silky tan hair were beautiful across any race’s standards. Her lithe and lissome build did a little twirl about the center of the dais, balancing on thin pixyish legs while she kept strumming away. Her dark stockings led up to a short, loose skirt, shaped like a blue upside-down water lily, and garters crossed over it decorated with yellow flowers. Her intricate outfit included bands around lengths of her hair and ears, plus a gold and blue semi-tiara on only the sides of her head. Lest always wondered how long it took for a girl like her to get ready in the morning, but completed it was stunning. Even the little bend of her knees in her playing stance was elegant.

“You know what Arthur once told me he learned from his books?” Doug carried on slyly. “Apparently there’s a trick to getting an elf’s clothing — any elf’s clothing — to come right off. You just gotta nibble on her ear all seductive like.”

“That’s...!” Lest started to say, but was too aghast to continue. Though, there was a slight tinge to his cheeks staring at Margaret some more. Just a pointed bit of cartilage was all that stood as her defenses? “I don’t think it’d be that easy...!”

All of her body from her neckline to her toes was concealed, and his curiosity did compel him somewhat to wonder what was underneath. His testosterone-crafted fantasy imagined the same perfect skin tone throughout every inch of her dimensions, her shapely hips and small breasts included.

She caught him staring again and closed her eyes to smile.

“I can help you try it tonight on her when she’s out of work,” Doug offered. “We can wait just outside and maybe do it by surprise.”

“Uhhm...” Lest began, feeling like the decision to agree or not was a battle being waged by two bubbles in his head. He set his jaw. “Ok... Let’s do it!” His fork was clutched a little tighter as he watched Margaret bow to the ensuing applause.

—~—

 

The pair had taken their places as evening was settling in. Doug was leaning against the restaurant wall without an apparent care, but Lest was standing upright in the bushes, wringing his hands. Travelers were still milling about and enjoying the summer air. Soon the lightning bugs would come out and they’d all see them dancing amongst the docked airships nearby.

“Geeeez...” the redhead snorted impatiently. “How long’s it gonna take them to close up?”

“I’m still not sure about this, Doug,” Lest said to him. “There’s still a bunch of people around.”

“You still worrying about this? Suppose you could always blow this off to hang around your dumb animals.” Doug flashed another grin. “There’s a chance it won’t work, right, like you said? Then what’s the harm with just a slap on the cheek?”

Lest shuddered thinking what would happen, success or not. But he had to gather himself fast, because the doors parted and Margaret flitted through, a graceful “See ya, Porco!” sent over her shoulder. She turned right towards them.

“Oh,” Doug hissed. “Crap. Forgot her house was this way.”

The elf initially raised a brow at them standing in the plantbeds, but waved as she passed by with the same uplifting expression. “Hi Lest, hi Doug!”

The prince thought he must look like a total klutz, but Doug shoved him in the back to snap him out of it.

“Go _on_. She’s gonna turn the corner!”

Lest stumbled out of his spot and let his legs carry him over the cobblestone towards her. Too focused to switch his gaze left and right for onlookers, drawn to Margaret’s shimmering copper hair, he followed the citrusy smell of her perfume like a scent to track.

He tucked his arms around her waist and pulled her lightly to a halt. His lips parted, aimed for the tip of her pointed ear which peeked out from her locks.

“Huh...?!”

_FWOOOOOSH!_

Lest was blown off of her and thrown flat on the stone. It was like a gale had come down from the heavens and rent her outfit in two. In an instant, a tornado of tatters made from turquoise fabric and plum stockings flew up into the air. Bits of lace sprinkled down on the exploded garters on the ground. Her several belts cannoned off like streamers, and her flower adornments rained down like confetti at a festival. Her hairpieces even came off, plinking on the cobblestone.

And silence fell as Lest could witness her fully stripped; even from the back, one could see with her bone structure that elf bodies were crafted in a goddess’ likeness, just as the human rumors said. No birth marks or skin imperfections found a place on her figure, or a trace of hair either. The curves of her rear were narrow, but symmetrical like a statue.

“Kyaaaaaaaah!” Covering her breasts and her privates in an instant, Margaret sunk down and split her lower legs. She shivered despite the humid air. “Noooo! Not here!”

“A—Are you okay?!” he asked, like it was a monster’s fault and not his.

“H—How’d you know my weakness!?” she cried shrilly, a tear beading above her flushed cheeks as she looked up.

“I... I didn’t!” He blanched when he realized a crowd was craning necks to see her. And to his horror, a familiar knight was charging through the throng, blonde ponytail and azure cape streaming behind, her armored boots pounding up the alley.

“What in the world did you just do to her?!” Forte bellowed when she came up, luckily forgetting to club him with her steel gauntlet. She used her body to shield Margaret.

“Nothing!” he kept protesting, though too ashamed to gawk anymore he turned away and covered his eyes.

“I hope you at least apologized to her, Lest...!” Forte was taking Margaret’s bare wrist and raising it. “Come now, we have to get you home, and quickly...!” She raised her voice to the others. “Avert your gazes — all of you!” Firing one last piercing glare at him, Forte shuffled off to Melody Street with the sniffling Margaret hiding behind the cape, who whimpered along the lines that those were her best clothes.

Lest was left standing dumbfounded in the shrapnel of fabric around him. Even the insects were hushed. The townsfolk had moved on, but not without them all giving him a wide berth if they were to get suddenly disrobed too.

And finally, Doug made his presence known again as he rolled on the ground laughing uncontrollably. “Ho ho ho, man! I can’t believe it was ree-hee-heel! Hahahahaha!”

 

The following morning, Lest had found that his friendship level with Margaret had reset to zero hearts. Porcoline had also instituted a permanent ban against him from the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Some nonsense fanfiction from the world of Rune Factory 4. I got this idea after an anonymous poster on a /v/ thread was dying to figure out how Margaret gets undressed every day with her elaborate outfit. Another replier’s answer was that “all you have to do is nibble on her ear, and then all her clothes just explode off of her”. It was just outrageous enough to write out.
> 
> [Project: “the gradual fade, the inevitable death”]


End file.
